Clic
by MiniYo95
Summary: One-shot. Y es que, tras la batalla con Pain, algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza y su corazón. Naruhina. Algo de OoC. Universo paralelo.


Bueno, esta es la primera historia que escribo y que subo a esta plataforma. Espero que esta pequeña historia guste, y si alguien tiene que hacer alguna crítica, serán bien recibidas, por si en algún momento subo otra, poder ir mejorando poco a poco.

 _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia de Naruto me pertenecen._

 **-CLIC-**

En el hospital de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja estaba cierto rubio, esperando a que los médicos le dieran buenas noticias sobre la operaci-ón que se estaba llevando a cabo. Y es que, tras la batalla con Pain, algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza y en su corazón. No supo contestar a tiempo, pero esperaba que todo fuese bien para hablar sobre la confesión que le había hecho cierta kunoichi de pelo azul. De repente, sale el médico del quirófano.

\- ¿Familiares y allegados de la señorita Hyuuga? – preguntó el doctor.

\- Yo soy su padre. – dijo Hiashi. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Cómo está?

\- Su hija llegó al hospital con muchos órganos dañados y con una hemorragia interna bastante importante.

Naruto, que escuchaba sentado en la sala de espera, escuchaba atónito lo que comentaba el médico. No le estaba gustando nada hacia dónde iba la conversación. Sí, sabía que Pain le había clavado una de sus barras negras, pero también había dicho que no había tocado órganos vitales. Parece que, después de todo, el Akatsuki se equivocaba.

\- Conseguimos estabilizar su situación y procedimos a operar. -continuó explicando el médico. – Como acabo de comentar, el estado de Hinata era bastante malo, hemorragia interna y órganos vitales dañados. En un momento dado, habíamos conseguido cortar la hemorragia y mitigar algunos daños, pero de repente, su corazón colapsó. Hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para encauzar la situación. Lamentamos comunicarle que no hemos podido salvar a su hija.

Ese último comentario destrozó a todos los presentes. Hiashi se paralizó ante la ultima frase y su rostro se quedó blanco como un papel. Hanabi se derrumbó en el suelo, llorando ante el fallecimiento de su hermana. Y Naruto estaba quieto, llorando. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Justo cuando alguien le mostraba su amor, se había ido para no volver. No sabía qué hacer, de todos los momentos malos que había pasado en su vida, este era el peor, porque la había visto morir ante sus ojos. En ese momento, huyó raudo del hospital, sin rumbo y dirección, chocándose con todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Llegó a su improvisada casa y lloró largo y tendido. Si el jutsu de Nagato revivió a todos los fallecidos, ¿por qué no pudo hacerlo con Hinata? Ahí fue cuando entendió una cosa: el Gedo – Rinne Tensei no Jutsu devolvió las almas de aquellos que habían fallecido durante la invasión, pero no podía hacer nada con Hinata, ya que ella estaba viva en el momento que Nagato ejecutó la técnica.

Naruto no podía más. A su rotundo fracaso en la redención de Sasuke, había que sumarle que todas las personas que le habían amado, habían caído. Su padre, el Cuarto Maestro Hokage; su madre, de la que desconocía absolutamente todo; Jiraiya, su maestro, o como cariñosamente le llamaba, el ermitaño pervertido; y la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Sí, no había sido fácil de admitir, pero llegados a ese punto, tenía que hacerlo, aunque no valiera de nada, ya que ella había muerto. Recordó esas palabras que no supo contestar y que fueron las últimas que Hinata Hyuga le dijo.

"Porque yo, Naruto-kun, te quiero".

\- Hinata, sé que no me oyes en este momento, y sé que no oirás estas palabras que te digo, pero lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de tus sentimientos. Lamemto no haber reaccionado a tu confesión. Lamento no haberte dicho… que yo también te quiero.

En ese instante, Naruto sintió una brisa sobre su nuca. Pensó que, al final, a lo mejor esas palabras sí que llegaron allá donde estaba Hinata. Había tomado una decisión, sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero quería estar con ella. Escribió una carta y salió corriendo por la puerta. Era raro que no hubiera nadie por esa zona, pero lo prefería, así nadie le preguntaría sobre sus emociones y sentimientos.

Por la noche Sakura acudió a la caseta en la que, en teoría, estaba Naruto para hablar con él. Pero allí no había nadie más que ella, una bandana de la villa y la carta. La tomó y procedió a leerla.

 _A la Villa de la Hoja y sus shinobi._

 _No puedo más. He vivido momentos muy duros a lo largo de mi vida, pero de una forma u otra, siempre me recuperaba de esos golpes. Pero en menos de una semana he recibido dos ataques muy duros, de los que no puedo recuperarme: la muerte de_ _ **Jiraiya**_ _y de_ _ **Hinata.**_

 _El ermitaño pervertido fue como el padre que no pude disfrutar. Se preocupaba por mí, me entrenaba, me regañaba cuando era necesario y me quería. Me llevó de viaje para descubrir mi verdadero poder y me defendió cuando estaba en apuros. Mas allá de ser mi sensei, era alguien con quien podía contar cuando fuese necesario._

 _Hinata fue la chica que siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Lo peor de todo es que nunca me di cuenta, nunca pensé en ella; y cuando empecé a hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde para decirle nada. Esa espina estará clavada para siempre en mi corazón. Por mi estupidez no podré vivir con ella los momentos que quisiera._

 _He decidido abandonarlo todo. Mi bandana, mi villa… mi vida._

 _ **Abuela Tsunade,** no te guardo rencor por mandar al senninfómano al País de la Lluvia. Sé que lo hiciste porque era lo mejor para la villa. Siento aquello que te dije, estaba furioso._

 _ **Sakura** , no cumpliré mi promesa de traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Pero los acontecimientos me han superado y no creo que me reponga de estos palos. _

_**Shinobis y habitantes de la Villa de la Hoja** , ahora que me consideran un héroe, quiero dejarles mi legado, un mensaje que espero que todos lleven a cabo mejor de lo que yo he hecho. Os lego mi camino de ninja: nunca os arrepintáis de lo que hacéis y nunca os rindáis. Para vosotros hay esperanza._

 _Hasta siempre, **Naruto Uzumaki**._

Sakura lloró como nunca antes había hecho. No se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba su amigo y no hizo nada para ayudarlo. Ahora nadie sabía dónde estaba, ella lo podía intuir, pero no quería plantearse esa posibilidad como real. Corrió y corrió, lloró y lloró, y en un punto, se encontró con una escena con la que gritó y gritó.

Oyó unas últimas palabras de esa sombra que estaba ante ella.

\- Papá, mamá, ermitaño pervertido, me veréis muy pronto. Hinata… te amo con todo mi corazón. Y allá voy a buscarte.

A unos kilómetros de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, cierto rubio yacía en un camino apartado, con su cuello seccionado y un kunai clavado en su estómago, en medio de un enorme charco de sangre. Y es que, tras la muerte de Hinata y Jiraiya, algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza. Ahora estaba en otro lugar, con quienes siempre le quisieron y con su amor verdadero.


End file.
